


Mine

by ramimedley



Category: Sledgefu Fandom, The Pacific - TV
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Blow Job, Clinging, Grasping, Hand Job, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: “Merriell,” Eugene said as he moved closer to the bed he was sitting on; smiling at the sight of his husband with his hands buried in his curls.“Why in the world would you ever think I would be interested in someone else?”
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this thought in my head for a bit of what would happen if the tables were turned and Merriell got to experience someone hitting on Eugene. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Kudos much appreciated.

Eugene sighed, exasperated. “Mer, you’re overreacting” he continued watching his husband storm around the bedroom.

“Overreacting,” he fired back. “She was draped all over you. If she’d of been any fuckin’ closer she’d of been in you’re lap.” He clenched his jaw as he leaned down yanking off those damn dress shoes he hated, kicking them under the bed.

“Merriell,” Eugene said as he moved closer to the bed he was sitting on; smiling at the sight of his husband with his hands buried in his curls.

“Why in the world would you ever think I would be interested in someone else?” Secretly amused as he took in Merriell’s grumpy face. “Are you telling me you’re jealous?” he teased. 

“I don’t get jealous,” Merriell spouted off while glaring with those bright blue eyes. He continued stripping off his clothes laying flat across the bed in only his briefs. Random thoughts flying through his head. The image of that girl’s wandering hand firmly imprinted in his mind.

“Well, you're doing a pretty good imitation of someone who is.” Eugene glanced at him lovingly while removing his tie.

Looking over at his angry, pouting husband he marveled at how good he looked stretched across their bed, arms thrown across his face, tawny chest breathing heavily as he attempted to control his temper.

He wasn’t new to an upset Merriell. He knew he’d just have to ride it out and let him come back around. He always did.

————-

Eugene and Merriell had attended a faculty event at the university where Eugene taught. As they mingled amongst the crowd, Rebecca, a teaching assistant drunkenly stumbled over to where they were seated. 

“Eugene,” she cried as she plopped down into the seat next to him. She leaned towards him to whisper something in his ear. 

Shooting Eugene a look Merriell cleared his throat bumping his shoulder against him. They’d only been there maybe half an hour and he was already tired of it. He didn’t like these fancy events and Eugene knew it.

“Um, Rebecca, this is Merriell Shelton,” he introduced. She threw a glance his way but quickly focused back on Eugene. She started talking about a class she had been helping him with and paid little mind to Merriell.

The longer he sat there watching this little scene unfold the madder he got. He could feel his blood start to boil under his skin. Watching her bat her eyes and smile at his partner was infuriating. Who the fuck did she think she was, flirting with him like that? Attempting to get Eugene’s attention he nudged him under the table.

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom,” he muttered while pointedly staring at the girl across from him. Hoping Eugene would get the hint. He was getting more and more pissed the longer he sat there.

As Eugene’s attention turned toward his husband it was at that inopportune time that Rebecca reached up and grasped Eugene’s arm attempting to get his attention back.

Rolling his eyes at Merriell, he turned his attention back to her, indulging in her non-stop talking. He was well used to her chattering and her being drunk sure wasn’t helping.

Rebecca continued carrying on until Merriell abruptly drained his whiskey, smacking the glass down loudly against the table. Getting up and casting a look over his shoulder at Eugene he headed for the car, shoulders squared, back rigid.

Watching him stalk off Eugene turned towards Rebecca. “Could you excuse me please?” He asked, always a gentleman. Detangling himself from the clinging girl as he got up from his seat he shot a quick glance around. “I need to go check on something,” he nodded pleasantly as he left the table.

Scanning around the room, looking towards the bar he could see there was no Merriell in sight. Knowing he hadn’t gone to the bathroom he knew there was only one place he could have gone. 

Feeling a vibration in his pocket he withdrew his phone to look at the screen.

“I’m goin’ the fuck home” he read. “Enjoy the rest of the night with your goddamn tart.”

Sighing Eugene made his way toward the parking lot. Clicking the unlock button he saw Merriell climb into the car, slamming the door behind him. This was going to be a fun ride back to the house.

Sliding into the driver’s seat Eugene gave him a pointed stare. “What was that all about,” he asked. Waiting patiently for an answer.

Gritting his teeth Merriell pointedly looked out the window taking a drag of his cigarette; intentionally not speaking or looking at Eugene. To say that he was furious was putting it mildly.

“So you’re not going to talk to me,” Eugene questioned, trying to get him to respond. 

Starting the car he pulled out of the parking lot and headed for home. Finding a radio station he drove along thinking about how he was going to draw Merriell out of his dark mood. It was like pulling teeth to get him to budge on anything once his mind was set. It usually took a little cajoling on Eugene’s part to bring him back around.

Humming along to the music while driving he snuck another glance at the man sitting beside him, shoulders hunched, a scowl settled upon his face. He was effortlessly beautiful even when he was angry.

Turning more towards the door, Merriell continued to stare out the window in silence. He didn’t like this feeling and the only way he knew how to deal with it was to just be angry. 

He continued to sit there fuming, bouncing his knee. He refused to think that what had happened tonight had hurt his feelings. He didn’t deal with feelings and certainly wasn’t comfortable thinking about just how much tonight had bothered him. 

Being angry felt better than being hurt.

Eugene continued driving, thinking to himself that this was a new development in their relationship. He’d never seen Merriell jealous. Usually he was at the receiving end of watching women flirt with his partner and of course as was his nature he always gave it right back. Making all the girls flutter and coo. It came naturally to Merriell; just part of his personality. Eugene knew he didn’t mean anything by it, although it was annoying at times.

Arriving home he watched as Merriell angrily got out of the car; striding up to the door waiting impatiently for Eugene to bring the keys and unlock it.

Walking slowly towards the door Eugene once again attempted to get him to talk.

“You know you could have just told me you were ready to leave,” he stated while unlocking the front door, shooting him a look.

Refusing to make eye contact and brushing past him Merriell quickly walked towards the bedroom door, pushing it open so forcefully it snapped against the wall. He had tunnel vision and could not get past the thought of someone touching Gene.

Feeling a little irritated himself, Eugene followed him into the bedroom.

“Was it really necessary for you to have a tantrum in the middle of one of my work events?” He asked exasperatedly, walking over to the dresser to take off his cufflinks. Expecting a scathing remark in regard to that question he glanced over his shoulder.

“A tantrum?” Merriell asked bewildered. “Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” Crossing his arms he glowered. “That wasn’t even close to a goddamn tantrum.”

So here Eugene was in the middle of their bedroom with an angry Merriell who was still hiding his face in his arms, body tense with anger. It was almost comical to Eugene. Merriell had all the dramatics, Eugene always being the calm, sensible one.

Eugene moved towards him, sitting down on the edge of the bed, attempting to lighten the mood.

“You know,” he commented “you’re awful cute when you’re all worked up” while carding his fingers through those messy curls. 

Merriell turned on his side away from Eugene. 

“I don’t share,” he stated petulantly while ducking his head away from Eugene’s fingers. 

Laughing gently Eugene stated “You don’t have to share, silly.” Pouring him a glass of whiskey he set it on the table next to the bed.

Searching for his favorite sweatpants and shirt he chose to let Merriell stew until he got it out of his system. His temper was like a firecracker, easily lit and quickly burned out.

“Are you going to be huffy all night?” Eugene questioned. “You know,” he continued “it’s usually me that feels this way, but if you’re going to pout I’m going to go watch television.” 

But he couldn’t help but continue because this was a rare situation for him, a first really. “You know turnabout is fair play, Merriell Shelton.” Starting to undo the buttons on his shirt he continued, “now you know how I feel everytime we go out.”

Cracking an eye, glaring at Eugene and seeing his smile he forced out. “I’m glad you think this is so fuckin’ funny Gene.” Huffing, Merriell turned over and buried his face in the pillow. 

“I’m not gonna talk about it anymore,” he declared, pressing himself even deeper into the pillows, although cracking an eye to see what Eugene was doing.

It was absolutely ridiculous that he felt this way. He never got jealous, ever. He seethed while thinking of the way that girl had shamelessly flirted and touched Eugene’s arm.

Nobody got to do that but him and he was pissed that Gene didn’t do anything to stop her. 

Did Gene really feel like this when they went out? Surely he had to know Merriell didn’t want anyone else. Didn’t he?

Thinking back on their previous excursions he realized most of the time he did tend to tease the girls that kept shooting him glances, but Gene knew he was just playing around. He didn’t mean anything by it. 

Heart beating faster he worried. What if Gene didn’t know? What if he thought he wanted someone else? Thinking of that possibility made his heart stutter and his anger quickly snuffed out.

Chuckling softly, Eugene glanced at the gorgeous dark head currently buried in the pillows, a frown clearly evident upon his face. 

Eugene took off his shoes and continued undressing. He really shouldn’t be amused at Merriell’s expense but he was always so over the top when he got upset and it was kind of nice to see him flustered over something like this for a change. Eugene couldn’t count how many times he’d been in his shoes.

He felt rather than saw Meriell move up behind him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist as he placed a kiss against the back of Eugene’s neck. “I don’t share,” he whispered, sending shivers down Eugene’s spine while punctuating each word with a kiss to his neck. 

Reaching a hand up behind Merriell’s neck he gripped it tightly. “So am I forgiven?” He chided. Tipping his head to see his husband’s face he ran his hand over the stubble on his cheek. He was such a mess, but he loved him with no hesitation.

There were times though, like right now, when Eugene felt like he couldn’t keep up with Merriell and his changing moods. He could switch from angry to seductive in mere seconds. Going totally on instinct he pressed a gentle kiss to that beautiful mouth.

“I’m gonna make sure you know exactly who you belong to.” Merriell whispered while running his hands down to the button of Eugene’s pants. 

“You won’t want anybody else when I’m done,” he purred. 

Slowly undoing Eugene’s pants they slid effortlessly down to pool around his feet.

Usually when Merriell was upset Eugene knew he was going to be in for a wild ride, but something was different tonight. Glancing up, eyes connecting Eugene saw something he hadn’t seen before, insecurity. His eyes looked lost, like he was unsure how to proceed which was completely unlike him.

“Mer,” Eugene raised an eyebrow with a questioning look, tilting his head to the side. The light catching his hazel eyes just right. 

Merriell felt his heart clench, his breath speeding up. He tightened his arms around Eugene’s narrow waist pulling him closer, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I don’t want you to need anyone else but me” he whispered, mouthing a kiss behind his ear. 

Sliding his hands up to tip Eugene’s head he cupped his face turning him towards his chest. Pulling Eugene against him he looked into his eyes now staring quizzically back at him. 

“Merriell” Eugene asked “what’s going on?” Gazing up at him, somewhat confused. “Are you ok?” he asked. 

“M’ fine,” he mumbled. “I don’t wanna’ talk anymore,” he sighed. Slipping his hands down he began to finish undoing the tiny little buttons. “Let me show you,” he murmured. 

As bare skin became available he began kissing down the side of Eugene’s neck, mouthing at his collarbone before sucking a bruise into the pale skin. 

Pushing him back onto the bed he looked down, taking in Eugene’s naked form. Leaning down he nipped at Eugene’s lip, taking his time, nibbling down his neck.

Merriell shrugged out of his briefs adjusting his body so it was laying flush against Eugene. Just how he liked it, warm skin to warm skin. 

“I need you Gene, only you” he whispered as he slid his hands down Eugene’s stomach stopping right above his navel.

Sliding his hands down, Eugene wrapped his arms around Merriell’s waist and ground up against him. “Then stop messing around and show me,” he demanded.

“Not yet, Gene” Merriell murmured. Sighing deeply he dipped his mouth licking his tongue across Eugene’s bottom lip, begging for entrance.

This was a dance they both knew well, perfected from years of being together. Usually it was hot, passionate, sometimes rough, but tonight Merriell wanted something else. He didn’t dwell too deeply on why he felt the way he did, but he’d do anything to make sure Eugene knew that his heart belonged to him, only him.

“You’re mine” he whispered gravelly, grasping Eugene’s hips tightly. “Only mine,” he ground out. 

Taking Eugene’s chin firmly in his hand he melted into a kiss. Putting all those emotions into a kiss Eugene felt clean to his toes.

Deciding to go with this turn of events Eugene slipped his fingers up into the hair at the base of Merriell’s neck and pulled him closer, tongues mating.

Pausing for a breath Eugene gasped as Merriell continued to place kisses down his neck and across his chest. Murmuring words of endearment while kissing his way down his body.

Moving ever lower he lathed at his prominent hip bone. Placing gentle kisses and licks while sliding his hand lower grasping Eugene’s cock. Swiping a thumb across the top spreading the precum before gently sliding his hand up and down slowly. Hearing Eugene’s gasp went straight to his hardening cock, but this was all about Gene. He wanted there to be no question as to where Merriell’s passions lay.

Making love to Gene was a totally different part of their relationship that much to his chagrin he hadn’t ever focused on. He wanted to take his time and make Gene forget about anyone else and he needed that closeness after the night he’d had.

Kissing back up to his navel he dipped his tongue swirling it around, hands gripping tightly at Eugene’s sides.

Locking eyes with Eugene he muttered “you know I’m not good with words,” eyes slanting down. “I might not be able to tell you, but I can show you, Gene.” Leaning up, practically nose to nose he cast those solemn blue eyes nervously up to meet Eugene’s. A slight frown across his face as he waited for Eugene to respond. “Please Gene?” He implored.

“Mer you know I’m always up for this, but you really don’t have to show me anything.” Eugene stared up at him, raising a hand to slip his fingers down that angular jaw. “I already know.”

Merriell was an ardent lover but never treated him like he was made of glass. Whatever had happened inside that head of his tonight had really thrown him off. Eugene watched his dark head as he moved down taking him into his mouth. Feeling the hot wetness as he started sucking him off was tantalizing.

Continuing his mission to have Eugene’s sole attention he curled his tongue around the head before swallowing him down, feeling him start to shake as he bobbed his head up and down. He knew exactly what Gene liked and was going to make it a night he wouldn’t forget.

Feeling his lover’s body start to tremble he popped off with one hard lick before sliding up. Rolling his hips against Eugene he gripped his jaw placing sweet kisses upon his forehead. 

“I need you, Gene” he murmured, eyes heady with desire. Staring down his pupils almost black, a blush drifting across his cheeks, chest heaving. 

Slipping his hand up he gingerly cupped Eugene’s jaw, keeping the kiss slow and deep, his other hand sliding down to grip his hip, rubbing small circles.

Feeling Merriell’s hard cock against him Eugene slipped a hand down between them wrapping his hand around him. 

The gasp Merriell emitted was delicious. 

Looking up into his lover’s face he saw naked desire. Merriell liked things hot and rough, sometimes even scratching and biting. He liked that element in their sex life, but he was taking his time tonight.

Making quick work of getting Eugene ready, Merriell sank into him. Forehead creasing he restrained himself from thrusting harshly. He felt a cold sweat break out on his skin and his arms began to shake while balancing his weight above him.

Watching for Eugene to adjust he waited, want vibrating off of his body. A gasp escaping his mouth as he waited for Eugene to give him the go ahead.

Watching his lover nod his head he began undulating his hips slowly, reverently. Pushing in slow and deep a low moan escaped him, a jagged breath. Snaking an arm around Eugene’s waist he pulled him tighter, grinding his cock inside him. 

“Oh fuck, you feel so good.” Merriell gasped, keeping a steady pace. Leaning down he placed a kiss on Eugene’s neck, scraping his teeth along his collarbone.

Eugene could see Merriell’s muscles clench with every thrust. A flush creeping across his chest, a bead of sweat at his temple. An intensity in his gaze that was magnetic. Eugene couldn’t look away if he tried.

Leaning down he captured Eugene’s lips in a heated kiss, panting as he broke away for a breath. Resting his forehead against Gene's, his eyes slipped shut. He was so tight around him it was all he could focus on. Each thrust and drag making a low whine escape his throat.

“Mer,” Eugene gasped, pulling him closer. “Go faster.” Gritting out with a short breath he continued “I need you to go faster.” Feeling the constant friction of Merriell’s stomach rubbing against his cock with every movement between them he felt closer and closer to his tipping point.

Merriell continued to undulate his hips languidly while panting. Changing positions he pulled Eugene into his lap, clutching at him as he ground his cock inside him. 

Eugene was breathless, a rivulet of sweat sneaking down his forehead. 

“Please,” he begged, gripping Merriell’s arms tightly, nails digging into the tender flesh, back arching. He needed Merriell to be more aggressive. It was maddening with such a slow pace. Gasping he felt Merriell pull him down deeper, electric shocks traveling up his spine.

“No,” Merriell panted. He continued slowly thrusting up into Eugene, slipping his arms around his back clutching him tightly. Eugene could feel his body shudder with every movement, his arms holding him securely in place. 

Merriell’s hands were trembling as he muttered to himself “fuck, Gene.” His panting coming faster, “I’m so fuckin’ lost for you,” he gasped.

Tipping his head back he felt the tightening in his stomach, dick so hard. Unable to take it slow any longer he sped up, skin slapping skin. 

Pressing Eugene down against him he tipped his hips up everytime Eugene bounced down. “Oh my fuckin, God,” he gasped. 

Squeezing his arms around Eugene holding him tightly against him, chest to chest he buried his face in Eugene’s neck. Fuck he was so close, but he wanted Eugene to cum first.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel his body getting tighter, tingling settling in. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groaned reaching down to grasp Eugene’s cock.

He quickly started jerking him off, twisting on the upstroke, precum making the stroke smooth and easy. 

“Tighter.” Eugene gasped, attempting to thrust up into his hand. The white hot pleasure was winding its way along his spine, hands scrabbling for purchase anywhere he could find it. 

Thrusting his hands into the hair at the back of Merriell’s neck he pulled hard dragging his face up for a kiss. 

Merriell continued his effort pulling out every trick he knew. He blood was roaring in his ears and could feel himself starting to lose control. 

Speeding up he could feel Eugene’s hips canting down, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

For fuck’s sake Gene.” He panted out. “Please God, let the fuck go.” He wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer.

Watching as Eugene fell apart and feeling the droplets of cum spatter across his chest he slammed his hips up, pulling Eugene down against him, once, twice feeling himself tip over the edge. Body going taut he let out a low whine as his body stiffened and jerked, cumming hard into Eugene’s tight hole anchoring his body tightly against him as he rode it out.

Closing his eyes he tried to get it back together before blinking them slowly open looking at Eugene, hesitantly.

Catching Eugene’s gaze, helplessly running a hand through those auburn locks he felt his chest squeeze; with a whispered “I love you” he placed a soft kiss to Eugene’s neck. Slowly rolling him over, reluctant to go from being one back to separate.

Returning the kiss Eugene eyed him softly smiling. “I love you too, Mer.” Gripping his chin tightly he lifted it up so Merriell was forced to meet his eyes. “Look at me Mer” he demanded. “I love you, only you” He murmured, “just as you are.”


End file.
